guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chat command
The /bug command doesn't work anymore. Verified by Gaile Gray. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:00, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ---- Has anybody successfully used the /resign command? Every time my party and I have tried it, it didn't work. --Jamison 18:13, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :I'll try it tomorrow. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:20, 5 May 2006 (CDT) *My guildies and I have tried using the /resign command a couple of times and have come to the conclusion that it's still simpler to just map back to town. It hasn't worked for us once.--Xis10al 18:36, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::I believe it doesn't work if you have henchmen in your party. | 19:30, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::Poor design then. Lets all send bug reports to Anet. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:23, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I would, but I'm already complaining about the 0-hp bug where some things looke like they have no life. It's become a serious issue now that I can't see how much HP my spirits have somtimes! | 08:40, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::::The 0hp bug has become more common. I see them every day now, where I saw them only rarely before. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 13:56, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::http://support.guildwars.com/ — Stabber ✍ 14:07, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::::What I ment by complain is that I've already submitted a report about it. Hopefully they will take it seriously. 14:56, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::I can confim that /resign does not work, even with a full group of human players. The message comes up saying, "name has resigned.", but even after all members have done so, nothing happens. --Jomdom 20:19, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::I was under the impression that this was a PvP only command, not usable in PvE. I do remember vaguely seeing guilds using it from Obs mode, and it worked for them. Maybe someone can try this with a scrimmage? --Dirigible 19:41, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::It used to work, I have resigned from a GvG in the past. This is of course because my guild holds me back! :P --Xasxas256 19:46, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::/resign DOES work. It is much more convenient when you're in a Mission and someone screws up the bonus. It only works if every single person in the party uses the /resign command. Does not work if anyone leaves the party. If the party is composed of one real person (ie: you) and the remaining Henchmen or Heroes, by typing /resign it works as if all Henchmen and Heroes typed it too. --MagickElf666 23:59, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Article name change? The move tag has been on the page since April, with no talk on it thus far. I believe that the current Commands article name should be used. A precedent for this would the use of the Builds article name instead of Build. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:50, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Well we also have Emotes with an "s" at the end. I don't know if just two people agreeing means that the move tag should be removed particularly when nobody has responded to the discussion yet but anyway. I guess for consistency I'd prefer this to change to Command. Look at say Rank has no "s" despite there being different ranks and Minion, Rune, Item, Skill but there's still some examples of articles in the plural form like Locations. I don't think that virtually any article should be in the plural form (ie with an "s"). My 2 cents. --Xasxas256 19:37, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::I hadn't realized the move tag was already removed. I'm guessing because there had been nearly two months with no discussion either way. To me, our 'move' tag policy probably should have an expiration. after a certain amount of time, it's safe to remove it if no one cared enough to discuss it. As a discussion is started here now, if anyone feels strongly on this, feel free to add it back on. ::But, that's off topic. I agree, there's examples going both ways. For in-game items, we routinely use the singular. But for wiki-specific collections of entries, I can easilly argue that plural is appropriate. Still, like I said in Category talk:Articles to be moved, I honestly don't feel strongly either way on this. I just wanted to get a discussion moving so we could clean up another 'move' tag once we have a concensus. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:09, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :The move tag was removed by JoDiamonds in between your first comment and my reply. Yeah I really just want some sort of standard, if the rule is: in game term=singular and GuildWiki specific term=plural (provided multiples of said thing is possible) that's fine by me. You can't remember this being decided upon or discussed previously can you? --Xasxas256 20:14, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::The standard is related to "ingame labels" and "command" is not an ingame label. In such a case, it's really a choice between which word best represents what we are talking about, just like "User Interface" vs "Screen" vs "HUD." So, the debate should be one of "Which expression describes this feature most closely and intuitively?" I am fine with commands over command, but there is really little difference. --Karlos 23:00, 8 June 2006 (CDT) /resign Is there a reason /resign is listed twice on this page? Looks like one entry refers to PvP and the other to PvE missions...afaik it's just a single command that works in both. Dtremenak 20:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) The /resign command now works in PvE too. Yay! -- (talk) 11:47, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Is the bug listed under the /resign command still valid? I just /resigned (party consisted only of me and 1 more person) and after the other person left I died and I was shown the "Return to outpost" button. I think one can assume that the bug was fixed some time but unlisted. 84.160.106.173 13:18, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :My group splintered in THK, everyone but 1 guy resigned, he left and we got sent back, so I think this bug was fixed --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::The bug was there for me and Kalomeli a day or two ago iirc. -- (gem / talk) 02:56, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :It was at least partially resolved, the game now does keep track about resigns and the team can be ejected as a reaction to someone leaving. There might be still bugs with it (I haven't seen any, but didn't specifically look out or test), but someone leaving after someone else resigned no longer guaranteedly screws up resigning. 134.130.4.46 15:54, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Stuck? How exactly does /stuck function?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 05:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) And the corollary - Does it function? :P --Ender A 05:19, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :I get stuck a lot in the Zashien round in HA by going past the guards, and I cant get back in or move very far around. I type /stuck and I get popped back in. *Does /stuck work when you are body blocked by Foes/Allies/NPC's? Because if it does, then Droks runs will become much more fun to watch. --MagickElf666 23:59, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :As far as I can tell, it seems to resync your computer and the server, or send some request for that to happen. I know next to nothing about the technical side of this, but often when I'm lagging, and can tell I'm about to rubberband, I can get the rubberbanding over with by simply doing "/stuck" ---- Unicode Guild Wars uses Unicode to display East Asian and Latin characters. It also includes certain special symbols such as stars or triangles in the same code page. Ive looked trough the page, and i still cant find how to make a triangle or a star, how how do you do it? ~ Kurd 12:43, 27 January 2007 (CST) :I think you need to make the unicode symbol in external text editing software and copy it to the chat box. This should be mentioned in some article thou. -- (talk) 05:24, 28 January 2007 (CST) :: I already found it here, but the symbols can only be used in PvP outposts and International districts ~ Kurd 06:15, 28 January 2007 (CST) Resign Exp Whenever I resign in Glint's Challenge, I gain exp right as my body falls. Is it my MM's minions? Zeek Aran 20:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :It always happens in CM's -- -- (s)talkpage 21:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::...Oh, right. x-x Thank you. Zeek Aran 21:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC) /age The last display about the time spend in the current map is wrong with me. It only shows "1 hour and 1 minute" or multiples of that time. As I'm playing the German version I would like to have it verified before it is put into the real page. Michael57 16:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I've thought this problem over. I think the number used for the hours is used for the display of the minutes as well. At least it would be a reason for both numbers being the same vlaue always. Michael57 18:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) /bug SO STUPID, i've been bug reporting if I ever see one with the /bug command, only to look at this and realise it's USELESS. /doh (My keyboard's tide sign is broken too!) RT | Talk 20:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) /age Wouldn't it be nice if age gave your age in months AND days, so you'd know when your birthday actually is? /report 1) The information next to /report in the article takes you to a page called "Dishonor" which redirects to Dishonorable Combatant System. It says nothing about what /report is, how it works, what the syntax is. 2) I don't think the page should be moved or merged. Aleron Gabriel 23:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) /.GM It says: "Unable to obtain right "game master"." which probably doesn't mean GM's give the rights to their character, but probably means the server is obtaining rights from your character and can't find the "game master" right because (normally) you don't have it. I personally think the '/.gm' emote opens up a window which shows every player in the game (and no I'm not talking bullshit because similar things are done in other games) --19px Wammo--talkpage 21:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :My guess is that it more or less turns on the purple text (and whatever else GMs get) on a character that a GM usually just plays Guild Wars on (Like whoever gaile Gray's characters are that aren't named Gaile Gray)--UberNoober 21:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well it would be pretty OMG to do that, because y only give a specific character GM rights instead of a whole account? It could be possible but VERY unlikely. From other game experiences as being admins on private servers and stuff. I always had a command that opened a list of all players and where they where, uhm let me check my files if I still have an GM's manual (most GM commands are the same in all the games, with the exception of some because they are not relevant in all games). --19px Wammo--talkpage 21:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) /retreat any1 know what it does, it doesn't give me the unknown command message, nor does it work like /resign or /giveup.Akbaroth 21:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :There's no known use for it Fruit SaladYummiYummi 21:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) /.fireworks /.fireworks is another "Command not available"